


Fidget

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff (I guess?), Gen, i have no explanation, its just like Patton fidgeting with stuff, this was so self indulgent honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: Patton finds himself fidgeting with things





	Fidget

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic I wrote to just project myself onto Patton, nothing to see here folks.

Patton’s not sure when he started, or when he realized it. He’s not completely sure why, either- even if he has a few theories. No, all Patton knows for absolute certain is that he fidgets. He supposes it’s not a big deal, but it’s something he recognizes as “not normal”. It wouldn’t even be as strange if he just couldn’t keep still or something, but no.

See, when Patton fidgets, he fidgets with things. A rubber ball he found on the floor, a toy dog sitting on his bed, a set of keys and a lock from an old diary Roman had gifted him, but he’s never really used. He didn’t even notice until he’d had the object in his hand for long enough for it to grow warm from his hands. He’d look down and realize that ‘oh, I’ve been taking the lid on and off this candle while I’ve been watching The Lion King.’  
It’s certainly not a bad thing, but he’s suddenly become self conscious about it. He doesn’t do it much when his friends are over, or in school, but it did happen on occasion. No one noticed, though. Until they did.

“Hey, Patton, what’re you doing with that bracelet anyway?” Virgil asked one day, glancing up from his 3DS to look at Patton’s hands. Patton shifted his gaze from the screen as well, seeing he’d picked up a bracelet that was sitting on the floor in Virgil’s room. He blinked and looked at Virgil, suddenly feeling ashamed. He quickly slid the thing over his wrist and smiled warily.  
“I thought it was pretty,” which wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. It burned in Patton’s mouth. Virgil stared at him, his dark eyes seemingly to pick at his skin, like if he stared long enough he’d be able to pick his way all the way into Patton’s soul and pull out an answer that wasn’t such blatant bullshit.  
“Okay,” Virgil eventually shrugged, turning back to his game, “you can keep it, I don’t wear it.”  
Patton blinked a couple times before beaming and looking at the rainbow beads.  
“Thank you, Kiddo!” he said happily. The corner of Virgil’s lip quirked.  
“You’re welcome, or whatever.”  
~~~~~

“Patton, are you even paying attention?” Roman snapped. Patton frowned, hands stopping.  
“Of course, kiddo! Why wouldn’t I be?” Roman snorted and gestured grandly at Patton’s hands.  
“You keep fiddling with the staple on my script! How am I supposed to focus when you’re moving like that?” Patton felt his face burn red and he ducked his head, tossing the script to the other side of the bed. Roman kept staring at him, awaiting an answer.  
“I...I dunno, I just fidget. I promise I was listening, Roman!” Patton looked up and met Roman’s eyes.  
His friend shrugged, “alright.”  
“Alright?” Patton echoed.   
“Yeah, I just didn’t know. So long as you’re listening, it doesn’t matter,” Roman waved. Patton stared for a minute, furrowing his brow.  
“You don’t find it...weird?”  
“What?”  
“The fidget thing.”  
“Should I find it weird?” Roman asked, sounding genuinely perplexed. Patton shrugged and began to fiddle with his bracelet. He still wore it everywhere, despite Virgil giving it to him months ago. It made him happy, and it was something to fidget with in class. Usually, he’d doodle on his homework, but that made his teachers mad. They thought he wasn’t paying attention.  
Roman’s snapping fingers yanked Patton from his thoughts. The other boy strode over to his desk and opened a drawer.  
“Yeesh this is a mess,” Roman muttered, shoving through papers and knick-knacks, “aha! Found it!” Roman pulled out a small, flat object and strode over to Patton, dropping the thing into his hands. Patton looked at it.  
“What is this?” Patton asked.  
“A fidget spinner!” Roman crowed, looking proud of himself. Patton still looked confused, causing Roman to sigh dramatically.  
“Man these things were super popular, Patton. How did you not hear about them? I’m pretty sure they were on the friggin news!” Patton shrugged sheepishly.  
“I don’t keep up with trends and the news makes me sad.”  
“Fair enough,” Roman shrugged, taking the object from Patton.  
“These were made for people with ADHD, anxiety, and autism, but people found them cool so they became sort of a trend. Either way, trend’s dead now, and I’m not using this thing so I figured you might be someone who, you know, actually would benefit from having one.” Roman held the center between his fingers and used another finger to flick the object, causing it to spin. He stopped it and handed it back to Patton  
“Roman I...thank you so much,” Patton gingerly held the gift before mimicking what Roman had done, causing it to spin.  
“No problem, Padre! Now, can I get back to rehearsing my lines?” Patton beamed at him, spinning his new gift.  
“Of course!”  
~~~~~

“Merry Christmas, Patton,” Logan handed him a small box. Patton looked at Logan with wide eyes.   
“You got me a gift?” he squealed. Logan snorted and folded his arms.   
“Well Patton, we are having a ‘party’ for Christmas, and it is customary to get ones’ friends gifts during this time of year.”  
Patton beamed and patted Logan’s cheek, causing him to sputter, “I know, but you still thought of me and that’s what matters!” Patton pulled the wrapping paper off the gift, Virgil and Roman stopped arguing over Disney to look over as Patton stared at the object.  
“What is it?” this conversation felt familiar.  
“A fidget cube,” Logan adjusted his glasses. Yup, definitely dejavu. “I noticed on previous visits to your house that you have a fidget spinner, as well as the fact you tend to fidget with not only it, but other objects nearby. I have seen articles in the past that recommend the fidget cube over the fidget spinner, as it is more engaging and therefor- OOF!” Logan cut off as Patton pulled him into an embrace.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it, Lo!” Patton grinned, holding the cube in his hand. It had various switches and buttons and he immediately started to fiddle with it. Logan coughed and adjusted his glasses again.  
“Yes, well, it was the least I could do.” Roman snorted from across the room.  
“Rude, he wasn’t that happy when I gave him the fidget spinner!” Roman complained. Virgil rolled his eyes and punched his arm.  
“I like the one you got me, drama prince.” Roman glowed suddenly at the praise.  
“Well it was the least I could do! Besides, I had like five. I need to stop jumping suddenly into random crazes, honestly…”

Later, when the four would be watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , Patton would notice it. The other three would have their eyes glued to the screen, and Patton would look down at his hands and see the little cube he’d been gifted in them. And for the first time since he’d noticed his fidgeting, he’d actually smile about it, before looking back at the screen and letting his hands continue.


End file.
